Kōza Yakusho
Kōza Yakusho (やくしょ コウザ, Yakusho Kōza) is a villager of Kusagakure and father to Kazō. He is a scientist, working as a part of Kusagakure’s Research and Development Team. Eventually, he and his wife join Kazō's newly created Yakusho Clan after he starts a family with Kasumi Mitou. Background After having their first child, Kōza and Isane decided to send him to the Academy to become a ninja. Kōza originally wanted to have Kazō just be a scientist like him, but his wife didn't want her little boy turning into a knowledge nut, like her husband. During this time, Kōza settles for teaching the boy various things to help his Academy studies. While Kōza works with the village's R & D team, he meets Giriko. The man had recently moved to the village and was a scientist as well. The two began working on various projects together. On occasion, Giriko would visit Kōza's home and work with him in his basement lab. Kazō was eventually introduced to the man, and often sat and watched while they worked. One day, Giriko told Kōza he had some business to take care of, and that he would be gone for a while. As Kōza returned home from work later that day, he found his son collapsed in the street. Hurrying to the hospital, the doctors told him they needed to amputate Kazō's arm. Since the boy was still so young, Kōza decided to have him wear a simple prosthetic instead of trying to struggle through the rehabilitation of a more complex prosthetic. It wasn't until later that he found one of Giriko's logbooks that described experiments on children in different villages. With this information, Giriko was captured and put in prison. Kōza blamed himself for what happened to his son, and knew his ninja career was over. Eventually Kazō decided to return to the Academy. It pleased Kōza to see him trying to move forward with his life. Kazō became a genin and even learned to use his chakra to move his arm. Kōza was surprised at how far his son could take his skills, but happy that he could have a more normal life because of it. Personality Kōza has a fairly relaxed personality. He loves to understand the world around him and often spends his time doing research or experiments. He also likes seeing others understand things. This leads him to ask a person questions in order to guide them towards an answer without just telling them. It tends to backfire if the person isn't interested in learning something, and he may end up looking dejected if they brush off the learning experience. Isane often does this with Miko, saying she wants a child like her that doesn't need to understand everything. Although Kōza is not a ninja, Kazō often comes to him with his problems. He has had Kazō explain chakra and ninja techniques to him, so he is usually able to help by seeing things from a different, non-ninja, perspective. Kazō also trusts him with things like if he should join the ANBU or dealing with Avaki's death. Appearance Kōza has spiky brown hair and rectangular glasses. He has amber colored eyes, but tends to keep them squinted when concentrating on something. He is usually seen wearing a white lab coat over a dark grey shirt and brown pants. While working, he wears a pair of safety goggles that usually stay on regardless of what he's doing at the time. Due to the amount of experiments he works on, his lab coat is covered in various stains. Abilities Intelligence Kōza is a very intelligent man, able to understand multiple fields of science. As a member of Kusa's R & D team, he doesn't have a specific field of expertise. Instead, he studies a broad range of topics and focuses on one when he needs to understand more about it for a certain experiment. Using his knowledge, Kōza has created three inventions on his own. Inventions Membrane Pouch One of Kōza's inventions is a membrane pouch made of a special polymer. It allows liquids to be carried without the need for a rigid container. The pouch has no openings, and works by dunking it into a liquid. The membrane is one-way, and causes the liquid to fill the pouch without pouring back out. The flexibility of the membrane allows the pouch to be shaken, dropped on the ground, and even put under minor pressure without breaking. To remove the liquid, a small straw-like piece is inserted that doesn't pop the membrane. Kōza uses these pouches mostly for carrying chemicals, but he also planned them for people to use to carry drinking water. Kazō uses some of these pouches as a deceptive tool, by filling them with animal blood and tricking opponents. Mechanical Training Pillar This is a tall pillar used for ninja training. It has various mechanisms inside that serve as obstacles as a person climbs up. The first pillar was made for Kazō while he was still in the Academy. It sits in an open area behind their house. Kōza has worked with other researchers and spoken to some ninja in the hopes of making different kinds of pillars for different kinds of training. Binding Tags After studying the properties of explosive tags, Kōza created a tag with the ability to restrain people's movement. These binding tags were given to Kusa's new police force to aid in stopping problems nonviolently. Part I Master's Training Arc Shadows of the Past Arc Kusa's Unofficial Team Arc Part II Kusa History Arc Trap and Capture Squad Arc Kusa's Prodigy Arc Cost of Knowledge Arc Return Home Arc Kusa Invasion Arc Separate Paths Arc Epilogue References *Image used a picture of Jantō to get body proportions and general pose. Category:DRAFT